


Двадцать пять вещей, которые будет помнить Хиджиката

by Honocho



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honocho/pseuds/Honocho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Двадцать пять вещей, которые будет помнить Хиджиката об Оките Соджи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двадцать пять вещей, которые будет помнить Хиджиката

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [25 Things Hijikata Will Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48101) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



1.  
В первую ночь Соджи в Шинсенгуми дождь лил так, словно тучи рыдали. 

Хиджиката помнит, как впервые увидел юного, но не по годам одаренного новобранца. Тот сидел на энгаве, болтая ногами в луже, раскрыв ладони – маленькие, белые, но уже с мозолями, – и ловил струи дождя, льющиеся с неба, как ленты.

– Хиджиката-сан, – сказал тогда Соджи. – Посмотрите!

И Хиджиката смотрел.

2.  
Спустя месяц после появления мальчика в Шинсенгуми Кондо тянет Хиджикату в сторонку и спрашивает, доволен ли Хиджиката своей прислугой. Слишком прозрачный намек, чтобы не понять, о чем идет речь. Хиджикате придется взять мальчишку к себе, и неважно, устраивает его или нет женщина, приносящая чай. Он вздыхает и соглашается, помня лишь о том, что мальчишка склонен витать в облаках.

– Почему слуга нужен мне одному? – отрывисто спрашивает Хиджиката, ища свою трубку.

Кондо, мелко изорвав еще один лист рисовой бумаги, мягко отвечает:

– Знаешь, он очень красивый, – он усмехается. – Большинство мужчин считают его весьма привлекательным.

Хиджиката недовольно фыркает. 

Позже вечером, когда Соджи где-то долго бродит и наконец возвращается, десять минут – это слишком медленно для одной чашки чая. Хиджиката смотрит, как тот ставит чашку изящными тонкими пальцами, и замечает фиолетово-багровые синяки на запястье Соджи, задаваясь вопросом, как высоко синяки забираются по руке и насколько далеко спускаются по всему телу.

Он медленно пьет чуть теплый чай, а Соджи таращится по сторонам, словно думает, что никогда больше не окажется в этой комнате. Хиджиката не препятствует его любопытству, пока взгляд Соджи не падает на бумаги и тушь. Его глаза изумленно распахиваются, будто солнце взошло не с той стороны.

– Вы пишете? – спрашивает Соджи, затем, после паузы, поправляется: – Что вы пишете?

Хиджиката пристально смотрит на него.

– Разное, – вдруг говорит он и добавляет: – Важные вещи.

Соджи смотрит на него с благоговейным трепетом.

– Я никогда не учился писать, – признается он. 

Позже Соджи собирает чашки и расстилает футон Хиджикаты, говорит: «Спокойной ночи!» и уходит спать туда, где, по-видимому, спят маленькие ёкайские дети.

На следующий день Хиджиката учит Соджи выписывать канджи «бабочка».

3.  
Конец апреля, воздух душно-горячий и влажный, тяжелый и оседающий бисеринками пота на лбу и шее Хиджикаты.

Однажды Соджи приходит вовремя и с холодным чаем, его щеки горят румянцем, а взгляд остекленел. Как Соджи умудрился приготовить холодный чай в такую жару, Хиджиката не знает, но в этот миг ощущает необъяснимую нежность к мальчишке за его выдумку.

Хиджиката отсылает его, и Соджи без возражений уходит, даже не попросив разрешения поиграть с кистями и тушью на столике Хиджикаты, и до самого вечера его - на удивление - не видно и не слышно.

С наступлением темноты Хиджиката рыщет по всему зданию в ярости и томимый жаждой, но никто и нигде не видел улыбчивого красивого мальчика с тех пор, как тот принес Хиджикате завтрак. Большинство из встреченных им людей делают свои выводы. Хиджиката, пока ищет, составляет в голове списки: кого поставить в ночной патруль в этом месяце, кто моет казармы во время дождей, кто занимается с Соджи, – и находит его. 

В самом конце постройки, в крошечной душной задней комнатке рядом с кухней.

Соджи сжался в комочек под одеялом на футоне, дрожит, пылая лихорадочным румянцем, вспотел и издает слабые и пугающие звуки.

Хиджиката не раздумывает, просто бормочет проклятья под нос, срывает одеяло с мальчишки, чтобы найти тонкие белые руки и ноги, дрожащие в перекрученной и мокрой от пота простыне. Тонкие руки и ноги кажутся еще тоньше и хрупче, чем Хиджиката мог представить. Хиджиката поднимает Соджи на руки, укладывает горячую голову себе на плечо и бросается через кухню, крича, чтобы кто-нибудь вскипятил воды и принес трав от лихорадки, и рыча на встречных, чтобы убрались с дороги.

Женщины из прислуги гудят в его комнате, пока он проталкивается через них, выливает в умывальник горячую воду и расстилает футон, и по его мнению, ничего не делают, только кудахчут над красным от лихорадки лицом Соджи. Когда Хиджиката кладет Соджи на прохладную простыню, мальчик начинает плакать, жалобно сопя и шмыгая носом, слабые пальцы тянутся, словно что-то ищут, потом вцепляются в ткань юкаты Хиджикаты.

Они остаются вместе всю ночь после того, как Хиджиката отсылает прочь исполненных благих намерений женщин и берет на себя заботу о своем слуге, глядя, как Соджи тихонечко плачет в своем болезненном тревожном забытье. 

Хиджиката просыпается от боли в затекшей шее, и Соджи смотрит на него, моргая, покрасневшими и опухшими от слез глазами, поблекшими и пустыми на фоне белого лица.

– Хиджиката-сан? – спрашивает он, и его пальцы сжимают ткань одежды Хиджикаты.

Хиджиката сглатывает, облегченно выдыхает и ищет свою трубку, чувствуя, как дрожат пальцы.

– Хиджиката-сан? – снова спрашивает Соджи.

– Никогда больше так не поступай! – наконец приказывает Хиджиката. Он не смотрит, как пальцы Соджи отпускают его юкату. – Если ты снова почувствуешь себя плохо, немедленно скажи мне.

Веки Соджи тяжелеют, как тот ни старается не заснуть снова, и он бормочет, все-таки засыпая:

– Хиджиката-сан… моя одежда… Я весь пахну, как вы…

Спустя три дня, когда его слуга снова становится прежним, выводя Хиджикату из себя, и возмутительно быстро учится, Хиджиката устраивает его в маленькой комнатке рядом со своей, которую использовал как кладовку. Соджи это кажется самым щедрым в мире подарком, он вцепляется Хиджикате в руку, сладко улыбается и кокетливо смотрит на него, как девчонка, своими огромными выразительными глазами. 

– Мне сегодня десять, – сообщает Соджи, с восхищением разглядывая письменный столик, появившийся рядом с его вещами в комнатке – еще одно чудо, и он гладит кончиками пальцев его края. – И я все еще пахну, как вы.

Хиджиката фыркает, стоя в дверях.

– И что? – спрашивает он.

Соджи просто смотрит на него долгим взглядом.

4.  
Хиджиката прекрасно знает, что будет, если взять Соджи с собой в город, – на улицах слишком много соблазнов: лотки с фруктами и сладостями, мочи тысячи разных цветов и гадалки, улыбающиеся и машущие неугомонному мальчишке, которого уже все знают, а тот ни минуты не постоит спокойно и с криками бросается от витрины к витрине. Каждый из иероглифов, каллиграфически выведенных ярким цветом на вывесках, которые Соджи принимается неловко и громко читать вслух, – как маленький триумф. И он и дергает Хиджикату за рукав, ожидая одобрения.

Поэтому Хиджиката говорит: «Нет!» - и ищет свою трубку.

Рот Соджи образует убитое горем «О!», как будто он не знал, что Хиджиката не позволит. И никакой холодный чай это не изменит.

– Но я обещаю вести себя хорошо! – умоляюще тянет Соджи, в его глазах плещется разочарование, и он горячо заверяет: 

– Я все время буду идти рядом с вами!

Это, думает Хиджиката, еще не самое худшее, если учесть, как женщины в городе хихикают над ними, прикрыв рот пальчиками, и суют Соджи конфетки, как будто его непослушания самого по себе недостаточно. Двенадцать – не так уж мало, можно бы уже и перестать вести себя, как малолетний ребенок, думает Хиджиката; двенадцать – все-таки не так уж и много, и все вокруг продолжают сплетничать и строить всякие предположения насчет слуги Хиджикаты-сана.

Хиджиката раздраженно отодвигает бумаги на столе, но все бесполезно.

– Соджи! – рявкает он. – Я сказал «нет»!

Мальчишка надувает губы, хлопается на колени, сжимая лакированный поднос для чая, и обиженно смотрит на Хиджикату.

– Хиджиката-сан – плохой! – жалуется он, будто это самая ужасная в мире вещь.

Любовь мальчишки к драматическим представлениям действует Хиджикате на нервы, а еще он до сих пор не может найти свою трубку.

Наконец Хиджиката поднимает взгляд и видит Соджи, в глазах которого искрит мольба вперемешку со злостью. Его руки прижаты к коленям.

– Ну пожалуйста, ну Хиджиката-сан? – Соджи делает еще одну попытку.

Хиджиката сердито смотрит на искреннее лицо Соджи долгим взглядом, потом хмурится и сдается.

– Хорошо, – раздраженно бросает он, какое-то время молчит, глядя на Соджи, а затем снова рявкает:

– И верни наконец мою трубку!

Соджи уже на ногах, отряхивает розовые коленки и сияет улыбкой.

– Она закатана в ваш футон, – сообщает он и бросается вон из комнаты, сообщая на бегу свои хорошие новости всем женщинам-прислужницам и мужчинам.

Хиджиката лежит на спине и пускает кольца дыма в потолок, пока вечером тот, кто кажется половиной Шинсенгуми, не вытаскивает его из комнаты на улицы Киото. Соджи, как и обещал, все время держится за его руку, и Хиджиката то и дело занимает его рот конфетами, потому что иначе никак не уберечься от его воплей. 

Через некоторое время они возвращаются в казармы, и мужчины чувствуют усталость больше, чем после хорошего боя. Соджи засыпает, прислонившись к стене комнаты Хиджикаты в ожидании, пока тот закончит пить свой вечерний чай.

Соджи спит там всю ночь, а Хиджиката лежит недвижно, застывший и смятенный, на другом конце комнаты.

5.  
Тринадцатый день рождения Соджи совпадает с появлением в новых киотских казармах Аюму, и вопреки образу серьезной, тихой девочки, которую Хиджиката помнит с первой их встречи, она и Соджи ведут себя так, будто они ровесники. Она – как и любой другой в казармах – ужасно балует мальчишку, и их все время видят на кухне, как они сидят там часами, хихикая и бездельничая. А когда наступает время обеда, они расставляют на подносах бойцов тарелки с едой, и все мужчины поднимают тосты за Соджи, пунцового и ужасно довольного, Хиджиката предвидит свою неизбежную вспышку ярости. 

– И Аюму говорит, что у нее есть младший брат! – говорит Соджи, и языком работает куда быстрее, чем руками, когда убирается у Хиджикаты после вечернего чаепития. – Она говорит, что он на несколько лет младше меня и у него черные-черные волосы…

– Конечно, они черные! – перебивает его Хиджиката. – Не будь дураком.

– …и они торчат вверх, как частокол! – заканчивает Соджи, задыхаясь и розовея щеками.

Хиджиката трет лоб, чувствуя, как головная боль будто щипцами начинает сдавливать его череп.

Спасительная пауза, и затем он слышит, как Соджи подползает к нему по татами, и чувствует, как гибкое тело мальчишки жмется к его спине.

– Хиджиката-сан? Вы в порядке?

Это какое-то чудо, что сейчас Соджи тих, нежен и мил - в отличие от его обычного поведения. 

Хиджиката вздыхает, роняет руку на колено, откидывает голову, хрустя шеей, и бормочет:

– В порядке.

– Врете! – обвиняет Соджи, будто это худшая из вещей, что Хиджиката когда-либо ему говорил. Он кладет свои маленькие руки на плечи Хиджикаты и начинает неумело массировать, приговаривая:

– Кондо-сан научил меня, он говорит, что это помогает. Так лучше? Помогает? Я не слишком сильно щиплю?

Хиджиката ворчит, медленно закрывая глаза:

– Мне бы очень помогло, если бы ты был немного потише.

– Я тихо, – шепчет Соджи. – Очень тихо.

Его руки не останавливаются, и Хиджиката позволяет ему продолжать, чувствуя через ткань одежды пальцы Соджи на плечах. Трудно представить, что это тот же дурашливый мальчишка, наводивший суету по всем казармам Шинсенгуми все эти четыре года, и три года, как Хиджиката случайно начал учить его читать и писать.

Он даже не замечает, как начинает дремать и как умудрился заснуть. Но когда Хиджиката просыпается, он понимает, что лежит головой на узких коленях Соджи, а розовый утренний свет уже выползает из-за горизонта. Хиджиката растерянно приподнимается, опираясь на локти, снова смотрит снизу вверх и видит Соджи с блаженным выражением лица, порозовевшими скулами и мягкой улыбкой, спящего, прислонившись к стене.

Хиджиката укрывает мальчишку тонким одеялом, которое тот тут же скидывает пинком, и укрывает еще раз, подтыкая края вокруг плеч.

Следующей ночью, когда Соджи снова приносит вечерний чай, Хиджиката отсылает его прочь – яростно и свирепо. Соджи никогда ничего не делает, если только его не вынудят, и Хиджиката выталкивает мальчишку из комнаты и с треском захлопывает шёджи. 

Женщины из прислуги, которые на следующее утро приносят ему завтрак, сердито смотрят на него и, будто переговариваясь между собой, недвусмысленно намекают своими сплетнями, что Соджи сильно плакал на кухне.

Хиджиката курит, пока у него не начинают слезиться глаза, и игнорирует их всех.

6.  
– Это недопустимо, – говорит Кондо, сурово хмурясь.

Хиджиката продолжает стоять спиной к командиру и ничего не отвечает.

– Если бы ты видел мальчишку – он совершенно обессилел. Вчера он провел весь день на кухне с Аюму.

– Что вряд ли можно назвать необычным, – перебивает его Хиджиката. – Он вечно там прохлаждается.

Кондо пыхтит, и это означает, что Хиджиката окончательно вывел его из терпения.

– Тоши.

Его тон заставляет Хиджикату вспомнить, как он недавно проходил мимо доджё и заметил нескольких мужчин, униженно скучившихся в углу, и дрожащие руки Кондо, когда тот проводил тренировочный бой с Соджи, парировавшим его удары с отчаянной злостью.

Иногда, среди постоянных улыбок на лице Соджи и его мягких, неуклюжих рук, Хиджиката почти забывает, что затачивает клинок, что Соджи безупречен и прекрасен – что он смертоносен. Это приводит его в ярость, в отчаяние, он теряет дар речи, когда видит, как Соджи крадется в его комнату перед рассветом, моргая сонными глазами и бормоча что-то про то, как сильно он хочет какого-нибудь миленького домашнего питомца, тогда как Хиджиката уже видел его с мечом в руках и брызгами крови на лице.

После долгого молчания Кондо наконец говорит:

– Слишком поздно сожалеть об этом, Тоши.

Хиджиката потирает левый висок, чувствуя, как тупая боль медленно расползается от кончиков пальцев по всей голове, по рукам и ногам. Возможно, Кондо прав, но Хиджиката все еще ощущает это как остро заточенное лезвие ножа на своей коже.

Хиджиката вспоминает лицо Саннана, скорбные морщинки у его рта, будто говорящие: «Нет, он еще слишком молод», маленькую руку Соджи в собственной руке, сначала просто кожа к коже, а потом Хиджиката начинает ощущать скользкую кровь на их ладонях.

Хиджиката знает, что это никогда не было просто принятием маленького мальчика.

В тот вечер Соджи приходит, шмыгая носом, с красными глазами и пепельно-серым лицом. Он возится за стеной несколько долгих минут, затем приоткрывает шёджи и ставит на татами у входа поднос с чаем.

Соджи уже почти закрывает шёджи, когда Хиджиката произносит:

– Ты намерен просто оставить это там?

По-видимому, чай был лишь только предлогом, потому что не успевает Хиджиката договорить, как вдруг его оплетают руки. Соджи вжимается залитым слезами лицом в изгиб шеи Хиджикаты и говорит ужасные вещи: о том, что Хиджиката страшный человек, и как он только может так поступать? Соджи скучает по нему, волнуется за него, и не курит ли Хиджиката слишком много? Может ли он о себе позаботиться сам? И если Хиджиката не будет с ним мягче, рыдал Соджи, то Аюму сказала, что она отравит его еду, а Соджи совсем не хочет, чтобы Хиджиката умер.

Хиджикате кажется, будто он слышит, как сердце Соджи разбивается на осколки, и обхватывает его руками, гладит по волосам, дышит глубоко, чувствуя, как внутри распускается узел.

Соджи плачет, пока не засыпает, свернувшись калачиком у него коленях, и его пальцы постепенно расслабляются в волосах Хиджикаты.

Долгое время спустя Хиджиката просто наблюдает, как отблески раннего утра играют на лице Соджи, и когда его ресницы дрожат, Хиджиката целует их, потому что не в силах поступить иначе.

7.  
Четырнадцатый день рождения Соджи прошел гораздо спокойнее. Он получил первый настоящий меч и первое убийство человека в один день. После товарищи по Шинсенгуми оттащили своего самого младшего члена отряда в казармы и отливали холодной водой, окатывая голову и окровавленные руки, а глаза у него были черные, как тушь, и постаревшие. И Хиджиката не понимал, куда делся его Соджи и вернется ли он обратно прежним.

8.  
Соджи прекрасен в доджё. И сколько бы Хиджиката ни видел новобранцев с отличной подготовкой, ему еще не доводилось встречать никого настолько совершенного, как Соджи, чья работа с мечом обходит все устои, никогда не следует правилам, движется множественной скорописью ударов вместо прямых линий. Но когда Соджи сражается, он похож на бабочку, его танец просто выходит за пределы мыслимого и мерцает на грани видимости. Хиджиката всегда разрывается между желанием отругать мальчика за пренебрежение к традициям и желанием похвалить за превосходную работу.

Но сильнее этого лишь то, как Соджи убивает. Это поэзия. Каждый, кто видел, замечал это, и все говорили негромким, благоговейным тоном о чистоте линий ударов и изяществе движений рук, которые делают смерть безмолвной, быстрой и почти чувственной.

Хиджиката видит, что бойцы с трудом возвращаются после того сражения, будто у них между ног висят камни, и хотя сам он не ощущает ничего подобного, он понимает, что их так возбуждает. Эти мужчины возвращаются, и у каждого абсолютно разные причины, чтобы касаться друг друга грубыми руками, щупать и тереться, или отчаянно заниматься сексом, когда взгляд все еще застит кровавая пелена. Это Соджи, превративший убийство в искусство – как живопись, или музыка, или любовь.

9.  
В октябре, когда на небе висит круглая и тяжелая луна, Соджи приносит Хиджикате чай и говорит, что, как ему сказали, он больше не его слуга. Хиджиката угрюмо отвечает, что в этом больше нет необходимости.

– Мы больше не сможем видеться, – тихо произносит Соджи, сидя на коленях рядом с Хиджикатой и не делая ни одного движения, чтобы уйти.

– Не будь дураком, – ворчит Хиджиката. – Мы же по-прежнему будем фехтовать в паре.

И Хиджиката даже не успевает сообразить, когда Соджи с трепещущими зрачками в глазах вдруг оказывается тем маленьким, дрожащим мальчиком на его коленях. Соджи толкает его, опрокидывает на спину, придавливает всем своим незначительным весом к татами и прижимается к его груди, рассыпая вокруг каскадом волосы.

– Соджи, – выдавливает Хиджиката, и это звучит отчаянно и жалко. Он ждал слишком долго, яростно думает Хиджиката, он все испортил. Теперь он уже не сможет это остановить, и в голове возникает предательская мыслишка, что, может, и не должен останавливать, и раз уж у него есть такая красота, то, может быть, Хиджикате нужно просто принять ее, обхватить крепкими руками шею и сдавить, пока она безраздельно принадлежит ему.

– Ты другой, когда еще светло, – бормочет Соджи.

Рот Соджи приоткрыт, розовый и сочный, и Хиджиката не в состоянии оторвать от него взгляда, не сейчас, когда робкие поцелуи покрывают его грудь, спускаются ниже по животу, не тогда, когда Соджи торопливо распутывает узел его оби.

– Соджи, – произносит Хиджиката, и это – предупреждение.

– Ты никогда не делал этого со мной, – отвечает Соджи, глядя снизу вверх на Хиджикату, прекрасный, с черными волосами, упавшими на его белое лицо. – Все парни шутят по этому поводу. Они даже снимали с меня одежду, чтобы найти синяки и засосы, – Хиджиката издает бессвязный возглас ярости, – но они никогда ничего не находили, а ты никогда меня не трогал.

Соджи смотрит на Хиджикату, будто пытается найти ответы на все свои вопросы, которые Хиджиката забыл, но должен ответить однажды на все. Все, что Соджи находит – это страх и трусость, потому что Хиджиката все еще мужчина, чтобы позволить себе действовать не по-мужски. Но все его протесты испаряются, когда рука Соджи скользит между его бедер вверх. 

Соджи четырнадцать, и он невыносимо прекрасен, гладкий, изящный и стройный, один длинный непрерывный изгиб. Он слишком много улыбается и хихикает, как ребенок, и любит, когда его трогают, он позволяет Аюму расчесывать его волосы. Однажды Хиджиката видел следы помады на его губах и заставил признаться, что Соджи разрешает девушкам с кухни наносить ему на лицо макияж. В нем есть что-то андрогинное и опасное, что-то слишком земное в его красоте. Соджи живой, настоящий, на расстоянии вытянутой руки – это не просто смертоносный меч Хиджикаты, не то, чему Хиджиката пытался научить его все эти годы, но все это Хиджиката не в силах изменить.

– Теперь ты мне позволишь? – спрашивает Соджи.

Хиджиката уже почти рычит: «Идиот!», но узкая ладонь Соджи обхватывает его член, пальцы сильные, покрытые мозолями, а прикосновение изысканное, деликатное, умелое, и проклятья в гневе умирают на губах Хиджикаты. Соджи улыбается, загадочно и всепонимающе, и на одно долгое, разлетающееся на осколки мгновение Хиджиката хочет знать, кто сделал это с мальчишкой, кто научил его всему этому, и снять с него кожу живьем.

10.  
– Это будет на моих условиях, – предупреждает Хиджиката.

Прошло три месяца с тех пор, как Соджи впервые скользнул рукой по бедрам Хиджикаты, и не имеет никакого значения, что Хиджиката говорит или чего он не говорит, Соджи настаивает на том, что только рук и рта недостаточно. И Хиджиката, несмотря на все свои нечеловеческие усилия, не может отказать Соджи ни в чем, абсолютно ни в чем, и на этот раз, как и во все предыдущие, Хиджиката подчиняется желаниям Соджи, его умоляющим рукам, его ищущим глазам.

Сейчас, как никогда, Соджи выглядит тонким и хрупким, омытый голубоватым светом луны. Хиджиката испытывает мимолетную панику, потому что не знает, как объяснить ему, что он просто порвет его пополам, потому что Соджи хочет настоящего секса. Он даже не может представить, как вообще об этом говорить. Но пытается.

– Не смешно, – бормочет укоризненно Соджи, но продолжает улыбаться, облизывая губы.

И Хиджиката отбрасывает последнее, плохо разыгрываемое спокойствие, толкает Соджи на футон и думает, что они, наверное, оба сошли с ума.

В их первый раз для Соджи нет ничего неловкого, скорее, неловко Хиджикате. Он несколько напуган слишком заметной разницей в их размерах, но он все равно не смог бы отвергнуть Соджи. И сплетаясь с ним на футоне, Хиджиката видит лишь его прекрасное в своей сосредоточенности лицо.

11.  
Соджи издает ломкий горловой звук, когда кончает. Его ресницы дрожат, он запрокидывает голову, его шея длинная, гладкая и белая, а темные волосы скользят, подметая, по бедрам Хиджикаты. 

12.  
Соджи остается в постели Хиджикаты весь следующий день. 

Случившееся ночью чуть менее ужасно, чем могло быть, и Хиджиката остается с ним. Он обещает себе тренироваться с мечом, пока не онемеют пальцы, но в этот момент его ладонь скользит по гладким изгибам тела Соджи, подушечки пальцев выписывают что-то по всей длине его ног, по белой коже, и для рук Хиджикаты есть что-то, что куда приятнее гладить, чем лезвие обнаженного клинка. 

13.  
Несмотря на то, что между ними произошло, Соджи продолжает валять дурака и играть с Аюму и соседскими детьми, хотя ему пришлось сказать им, что его зовут Соджиро, чтобы они с плачем не убегали от него прятаться в материнских подолах.

Хиджиката несколько удивлен тем, как Соджи преображается. Он видит мальчишку, которого они взяли в отряд, все реже и реже, и порой, даже когда они далеко от натертого пятками до блеска пола доджё, Хиджиката видит острые, как клинок, грани Окиты Соджи. Ибо то, что Хиджиката говорил прежде, будто Соджи не способен принять свое взросление в прошлом, оказалось ошибкой. 

Эти перемены вызывают у Хиджикаты головную боль, заставляют его присмотреться дважды, прежде чем он находит в своей постели «своего» Соджи, раскрасневшегося от сна и такого теплого, с волосами, веером рассыпавшимися по их разбросанной и скомканной одежде.

– Кого ты ищешь? – однажды спрашивает Соджи, на его красивом лице блестит пот, он все еще в одежде для кендо.

Хиджиката издает пренебрежительное фырканье, когда осознает, что ответ на этот вопрос – «Тебя».

14.  
Хиджиката знает точно.

Он не любил Соджиро, маленького мальчишку, которого нашел и привел в Шинсенгуми, и не любил то, как Соджиро, возможно, любил его.

Он не любил Соджи, подростка, уже почти мужчину, несмотря на его девчоночью красоту, и не любил то, как Соджи любил его, достаточно опасно и дико, чтобы рискнуть пробраться в его постель.

15.  
Хиджиката думает, что ему стоит опасаться Окиты Соджи, всех его смертоносных граней, его обманчивой мягкости, его капризов и хитростей. Возможно, он совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни, когда много лет назад впервые взял Соджи за руку. Он все равно не убеждает себя в этом, лишь удивляется тому, что каждый его худший выбор, от первого до последнего, проистекает из одного и того же источника.

16.  
Что, возможно, поражает его больше, чем то, что он подпал под чары Соджи, – это то, что Хиджиката никогда не задавался вопросом о чувствах Соджи. Сердце Соджи во всем было противоположностью его меча, скользящего, гладкого и чувствительного. И во многом Соджиро все еще жив, похороненный глубоко в груди Соджи, связанный путами плоти, и Хиджиката может видеть его в мягком изгибе улыбки Соджи, в излишней теплоте его глаз, в рваных, прерывистых вздохах, которые он слышит полными дикой страсти ночами.

17.  
В свой шестнадцатый день рождения Соджи занимается сексом с одним из новых рекрутов Шинсенгуми.

Предполагалось, что Хиджиката об этом не узнает, и он притворяется, что не узнал, даже несмотря на трогательные попытки новобранца вернуть желанное внимание Соджи. При этом все было настолько очевидно, что половина Шинсенгуми чувствовала необходимость разъяснить страдальцу, где Соджи устроил свою постель, в которой спал с четырнадцати лет. В то время, когда Хиджиката и Соджи оставались наедине, Соджи не предпринимает ничего, чтобы выказать раскаяние или пересмотреть свой выбор, сделанный в четырнадцать.

Однако, по слухам, он как-то сказал Аюму:

– Хиджиката-сан совсем не меняется, правда?

И уж совсем недозволенный слушок, что она ответила:

– Может быть, ты просто не очень хорошо присматриваешься?

18.  
Однажды, пропуская сквозь пальцы длинные волосы Соджи, Хиджиката понимает, что они похожи на черный шелк. На улице, за открытыми шёджи, потоком лил дождь. Он провел весь день, глядя, как Соджи смотрит на него, и гладя теплую, живую округлость его головы своей мозолистой ладонью. 

19.  
Соджи нравится Тецуноске по каким-то собственным причинам, которые Хиджиката своим ограниченным мышлением понять не в состоянии. Соджи думает, что самый нелепый новобранец Шинсенгуми очень забавный с его торчащими во все стороны волосами, отвратительным характером и полной неспособностью подумать, прежде чем бросаться с головой во что-то опасное или совершенно унизительное. У Хиджикаты же мальчишка не вызывает ничего, кроме желания заткнуть ему чем-нибудь рот, но когда он делится этим с Соджи, тот отвечает с искрящимися глазами:

– Это же ужасное извращение, Хиджиката-сан! Почему, когда я был твоим слугой… – и Хиджиката силой заставляет его замолчать поцелуем.

20.  
Хиджиката иногда думает, что устоявшийся ритм их с Соджи жизни больше похож на брак. Это глупая мысль, ведь когда-нибудь Соджи действительно женится; возможно, даже сам Хиджиката женится, но все это время у него есть Соджи – удивительно красивый, красивее любой женщины, что Хиджиката когда-либо встречал в жизни, обвивающий его руками и ногами, прижимающийся к его телу, – его тепло, его дыхание и смех куда-то в шею Хиджикаты. Они просыпаются вместе и большую часть ночей спят вместе, совпадая всеми своими изгибами и углами идеально, будто созданы друг для друга. Соджи всегда говорит ему, чтобы он не курил так много, и забавляется со своей разноцветной тушью и бумагой, оставляя ему записочки на клочках, которыми оборачивает его трубку. 

Они словно старые друзья, до боли знакомые друг другу, нетребовательные и молчаливые.

И никто никогда не поверил бы, если бы услышал, что Соджи и Хиджиката смеются вместе, когда занимаются любовью – игриво, медленно и сладко.

21.  
Соджи впервые кашляет во вторник.

Хиджиката точно это знает, потому что в тот момент его кисть выписывала утолщенную линию китайского иероглифа в письме, адресованном кому-то не настолько важному, как Соджи.  
По иронии судьбы тот иероглиф был – «огонь»*.

* Вторник -火曜日 – Kayobi, первый иероглиф – «огонь» (прим. переводчика).

22.  
Спустя несколько недель Соджи совершает прогулку до магазина, торгующего лечебными травами.

Он возвращается изголодавшийся и бешеный, и они яростно занимаются сексом, но не целуются. Соджи скачет на Хиджикате, почти перемалывая его, вдалбливая в татами, оставляя синяки на них обоих, причиняя боль, доводя до полного изнеможения и себя, и его. Соджи идет вразнос, безутешный и яростный, пока не падает, задыхаясь от кашля.

Пара часов уходит на жалкие попытки уговоров и утешений, но в конце концов Соджи рассказывает, что случилось, и когда он выговаривается, Хиджиката застывает, каждый мускул тверже стали. Он обхватывает Соджи руками так крепко, что, должно быть, причиняет боль, но это лишь говорит о том, насколько Соджи важен для Хиджикаты. Соджи – единственный из всех, кого знает Хиджиката, кто достаточно силен, чтобы ему противостоять.

– Я не хочу умирать, – скорбно шепчет Соджи, внезапно снова становясь маленьким мальчиком, которого когда-то нашел Хиджиката, о котором заботился все это время... Только Соджи вырос в мужчину, которого Хиджиката любит, закалился и заострился, превратившись в идеальный клинок, который дрожит в руках Хиджикаты. – Что же будет потом?

Хиджиката пойдет дальше, у него есть цель более значимая, чем его собственная жизнь, но это судьба, а не выбор. Соджи – единственное пристанище, которое знал Хиджиката, и где ему тогда жить, если Соджи не будет с ним? Это не те вещи, знанием которых он будет обременять Соджи, но то, что он будет прижимать к груди и баюкать, когда останется совсем немного.

– Ты еще не умер, – говорит Хиджиката, и, кажется, Соджи понимает.

На следующий день Соджи, будто взбесившийся жестокий демон, просто рвет в клочья половину бойцов Шинсенгуми на тренировке, но в конце дня, с разбитыми в кровь костяшками пальцев и порезом на щеке, Соджи снова улыбается.

– Надеюсь, ты не намерен и в самом деле поубивать наших ребят? – интересуется Хиджиката.

– Смерть – вещь относительная, Хиджиката-сан, – с ясным взглядом и улыбкой отвечает Соджи. – Она может сделать тебя невероятно живым, если ты сам решишь позволить ей прийти.

23.  
Хиджиката не помнит о победе в Икеда-я ничего, кроме того, что не должен был быть таким счастливым, не тогда, когда Соджи с кровью на губах и ладонях лежал с улыбкой на лице.

24.  
Больница Эдо – отвратительное место. Но Хиджиката слишком зрелый человек, чтобы требовать забрать Соджи еще куда-нибудь. Идет война, он проигрывает, и у него больше нет надежды обеспечить Соджи тем, что ему нужно, – так, размышляет Хиджиката, как он когда-либо мог давать ему все.

Но Соджи все еще улыбается между вдохами и выдохами, дающимися ему с трудом, несмотря на то, что напряжен до предела. Хиджиката понимает это и гладит волосы Соджи, они все еще дивной красоты, блестящие, мягкие, роскошные.

– Они тебе всегда нравились, – хрипит Соджи с постели. Он лежит у окна. Если бы его не положили сюда, Хиджиката бы собственной катаной прорубил ему окно в стене.

– Хм-м?

– Мои волосы, – бормочет Соджи, – когда никто не видит, ты всегда прикасаешься к ним.

Хиджиката сказал бы ему, что он дурак, но на это больше нет времени, поэтому он просто продолжает скользить пальцами сквозь блестящий черный шелк волос Соджи и бормочет что-то, соглашаясь.

– Мне тоже нравится, – скрежещущим голосом произносит Соджи, и на мгновение его улыбка смягчается, становится нежной, искренней. Глаза его наполняются блеском слез, и Соджи трется щекой о внутреннюю сторону запястья Хиджикаты. – Когда ты пропускаешь их сквозь пальцы.

Хиджиката сидит рядом с Соджи так долго, как только может и в конце концов отрывает себя от его постели уже глубоко за полночь, когда в комнате становится совсем темно и не видно ничего, кроме белого лица Соджи, висящего в темноте, словно ущербная луна.

Хиджиката и Соджи не могут и не могли разделить судьбу, но их судьбы шли рядом. Возможно, где-нибудь в пространстве между этими не способными ни при каких условиях пересечься параллелями, в котором они жили, у них было гораздо больше, чем им вообще полагалось. 

Хиджиката не помнит, когда Соджи умер, но в его памяти навсегда отпечатался последний образ Соджи, бледного, исхудавшего на больничной койке в Эдо, его руки, загрубевшие от мозолей из-за постоянных тренировок с мечом, тонкие и белые – все остальное, что Хиджиката сделал, в конце концов, стерлось со временем из его памяти. Но, возможно, в этом была некая справедливость.

25.  
Хиджиката знает – это конец. Знает задолго до того, как это случилось на самом деле, ибо он реалист, и всё – лишь былые полеты мечтаний. Но то, что ждет его по другую сторону выстрела, ему неведомо, и даже если он ждет этого, слыша навязчиво-долгое эхо залпа, ему кажется, что он уже ощущает запутавшиеся в пальцах густые и блестящие волосы Соджи, и он спокоен.


End file.
